


milkshakes & heartaches

by cherxnica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femlash, First Date, Riverdale, cheroni, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherxnica/pseuds/cherxnica
Summary: my take on cheryl and toni's conversation in the bathroom, leading to a date at pop's where cheryl spills her heart out.





	milkshakes & heartaches

The slam of a locker door in Toni Topaz’s face jolts her awake as she walks the halls of Riverdale High.

“Watch it, Topaz,” some boy yells, she isn’t really paying attention.

As she passes by the girl’s locker room, she skids to a halt when she hears the faintest sob. Walking over, she knocks on the slightly ajar door with one knuckle, and pushes it aside.

Immediately she sees a girl in the corner of the locker room, struggling to get up from her previous position on the ground. In a mess of a cheerleading uniform and fiery red hair, Cheryl Blossom stands with thick mascara lines down her face and her hand covering her nose.

Toni doesn’t want to say anything, she’s scared to. So, the two just stand their awkwardly. With Cheryl staring at the ground, Toni takes her time to admire Cheryl under the light in her vulnerable state. Her hazel eyes widened to the size of Jupiter, it’s clear the girl is embarrassed that her hiding place has been discovered.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Cheryl asks if Toni wants anything.

“…No, not really. I just heard you crying and- “

“I wasn’t crying,” the redhead spits, as if Toni has intruded on her personal grounds.

“Okay,” Toni, albeit scared that Cheryl will behead her in the next thirty seconds, whispers sarcastically, “Well, Cheryl, it’s clear that you’re in a lot of pain and it’s okay to be hurt, I want to help. “

“Well, Toni, it’s clear that you’re intimidated by me, so feel free to tremble,” the older girl says as she wipes away her tears and struts out of the locker room, leaving Toni all alone, and frankly, quite bewildered.

**_******_ **

There aren’t many people at Riverdale that call you by your first name, so when Toni hears her it said by someone behind her, she knows exactly who it is.

“So, you’re talking to me now,” Toni says with her usual sarcastic tone, “It’s been three days, Cheryl.”

The redhead looks down at her red Louboutin heels, a pink blush creeping up her neck.

“Toni, you caught me in a moment of weakness, for that I’m sorry you saw, I am dealing with some issues in my personal life and I’d rather not have anyone know.” 

“Cheryl, you don’t have to hide from everyone, you don’t have to bottle it up. Do you want someone to talk to?” Toni runs her fingers gently up the taller girls arm, and plays with a strand of her hair when he reaches it. She half expects Cheryl to shoot her down, or slap her, but she looks up with eyes brim with tears, softly gazing into Toni’s.

“Okay,” Cheryl whispers, barely audible.

Sensing that Cheryl doesn’t know what to say, Toni asks her if she’d like to meet at Pop’s that night for milkshakes.

“Very well, it’s a date,” Cheryl says, breathing in as if Toni had sucked her usual self out of her body and she was trying to get it back, “I’ll be there at 9.”

The bell rings, startling both girls. Cheryl gives Toni a genuine smile and with that the cheerleader parades down the hall, and into her biology class.

Toni thinks she might turn to dust. Is she going on a date with _Cheryl Blossom?_

**_******_ **

Toni stands in front of her mirror, trying to decide whether to wear her leather serpent jacket or a soft blue jacket over her black tank.

“Don’t wear your serpent jacket, this is Cheryl. Did she even confirm that this was a date?” Jughead Jones says from behind her, licking salt off his fingers left by the chips he’s eating.

Toni throws the leather jacket on her bed, shrugging on the blue one over her clothes. Pulling her pink hair out from underneath it, she inspects her clothing choices in her mirror.

The blue is a pop of colour, contrasting with the black tank and her black skinny jeans and combat boots.

“She said it was. Do I look okay?” she asks, turning to look at her best friend.

The beanie wearing boy rolls his eyes, but nods.

“You look fine, don’t worry about how you look. Cheryl will be trying to impress Cheryl.” He replies before shoving more chips in his mouth.

“Hey, don’t say that. You don’t even know her, Jones.” She says hastily. The need to defend Cheryl comes with such urgency, Toni has no idea where it comes from.

“Woah, okay. You’re right, I don’t. Maybe when you get back you can tell me about her.” He tries to apologize, but Toni is already walking towards her front door, arm outstretched, ready to turn the knob.

“Now, are you going to stay at my house while I’m out, like a creep, or are you leaving?” She says, side eyeing Jughead.

“I’m leaving Topaz, chill. I’m going for a walk with Betty,” Jughead mumbles as he closes the door behind them.

Toni immediately starts legging it across Sunnyside Trailer Park, when she looks at her phone to see that it’s 8:45.

“Do you want a lift!?” She hears Jughead yell after her, but she ignores him and keeps walking.

After a ten-minute journey in the direction of the infamous Chocklit Shoppe, she arrives. The bustling of the place surrounding her brings Toni comfort, so she breathes in deeply and goes inside.

The first thing Toni sees is Cheryl at the counter, perched on a stool, anxiously tapping on her phone. Even from the back, the girl looks stunning in her usual get up, a cherry printed blouse and high waited black shorts.

Toni walks up to her and clears her throat to make her presence known. Cheryl swings around and smiles, but the anxious look in her eyes is still lingering.

“You came?” Cheryl asks, throwing Toni off a bit.

“Of course, Cheryl. Why wouldn’t I?” Toni says as she sits down next to the redhead and seizes her hand, making the taller cheerleader almost jump out of her skin before she relaxes.

“Because I’m awful.” Cheryl says, as if it’s the most disgusting thing she could say.

“Cheryl, don’t say that about yourself! You’re beautiful, you’re different and that’s something to be praised,” Toni squeezes her hand, offering reassurance.

A waiter comes by and asks if they want to order, and both the girls comment that they could go for a milkshake. Cheryl asks for her regular strawberry, while Toni gets chocolate. The waiter comes back minutes later with their drinks, and Cheryl starts mixing her own with a straw.

When Cheryl doesn’t speak, she asks, “so what did you want to talk about, lovely?” Toni instantly cringes at her use of the nickname.

The other girl takes in a deep breath before exhaling, “I think I’m…bisexual.”

The redhead isn’t looking at her, but Toni is smiling proudly. Deciding to put her own agenda to side for now, she asks,

“And you’re struggling with the idea of it?”

“How’d you know? You aren’t repulsed by it? I mean, Kevin is a nice guy, and nobody minds about him being gay, but I’m scared it might be different for me.” Cheryl’s pupils are so big they might roll out of her head, so Toni is quick to assure her that everything is fine.

“Cheryl, it’s good that you’re able to talk about this with me. For years I couldn’t admit it to myself, but eventually I realised I was already a freak, why not turn it up a notch and just come out?” Toni chuckles and takes a sip from her milkshake.

Cheryl’s face goes blank for a second until she realizes,

“You’re gay?”

“Well, I prefer girls,” Toni smiles and Cheryl beams at her.

“You’re bi. That’s how you know so much about this?”

“Guilty as charged,” she nods.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Cheryl is buzzing at this news.

“Tonight, was about you, so I didn’t want to yell ‘hey, me too!’ you know? I wanted to see if you were actually okay before I flaunted my sexuality.”

“You really care that much about me?”

“Yeah, Cheryl. I…really like you. I didn’t want to screw this up.”

“You…like _me?_ ”

The two girls don’t say anything, they just stare into each other’s eyes as if they’re trying to find something. As if they’re trying to find each other, but neither one is lost.

They both start to lean in, and their noses just brush before Cheryl pulls back.

“I’ve never, you know, kissed a…” she starts to say but she gets cut off as Toni places her pointer finger gently on her nude lips.

Toni leans in and gently kisses Cheryl’s lips.

“If it’s okay with you, I’d really like it if we did this again sometime,” Cheryl whispers, her lips still close to Toni’s.

“It definitely okay with me.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it!  
> @cherxnica on tumblr  
> @riverdalechronicles is my riverdale fic blog


End file.
